Asi es como te amo
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Es su tercer aniversario y sai deja plantado a Gaara, pero ¿fue por una buena razon?


¡Hola! Sé que debería actualizar locura de amor, pero no tengo ideas para ese, & no voy a desaprovechar mi segundo de iluminación.

**Disclamer: **Ni Sai ni Gaara me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un poco OoC

**Pareja: **GaaSai

Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, perdón si tengo algún error

* * *

><p>ASÍ ES COMO TE AMO<p>

No podía creer que él le pudiera hacer eso de nuevo, era su tercer aniversario y él no podía llegar temprano. De verdad que aún no entendía cómo es que no lo mandaba al diablo y se buscaba otro. Bueno, sí lo sabía, no lo mandaba al diablo por el simple hecho de que lo amaba, incluso aunque lo hiciera esperar más de dos horas fuera de la facultad, en un día de invierno en el que para colmo, empezaba a nevar. Y pensar que justo en ese momento él podría estar en su casa, calientito en su sillón favorito con una taza de chocolate, o en su defecto, podría estar siendo calentado por el cretino de su novio en alguna habitación de la casa de cualquiera de ellos, pero no, el muy imbécil le decía que no llevara el auto, que pasaría por él a la escuela y que encima lo haría a tiempo, si claro.

La irritación de Gaara aumentó cuando terminó de leer el mensaje que su novio le había enviado hacía dos segundos, el desgraciado se atrevía a hacerle eso justo ése día, ¿es que no tenía vergüenza, o de plano le tenía sin cuidado lo que a él le pasara? Y para colmo se atrevía a usar un tono que, incluso leído se notaba que era de despreocupación.

_Mi querido Gaa – chan:_

_No puedo ir por ti hoy porque se me presentó un inconveniente, ¿no te molesta verdad? ¡Claro que no!, yo te conozco y sé que nada puede hacerte enojar, y sabes que por eso te amo muchísimo. Espero que no me hayas estado esperando mucho rato fuera de tu universidad, te lo juro que no quería dejarte plantado, pero no te preocupes que yo voy a compensarte. De nuevo lo lamento mucho, por cierto ¿te molestaría ir a mi departamento a las 8:00 pm?_

_Con muchísimo amor, Sai_

Por supuesto, lo deja esperando hasta las cinco cuando salió a las 3 y ahora lo quiere en su departamento a las 8, no iba a ir, él tenía orgullo; además le llamó _Gaa – chan _y Sai bien sabe que odia ese apodo, puesto amablemente por su hermana mayor Temari. Sai estaba loco, él no era una marioneta para ir a donde él quisiera a la hora que él quisiera.

Bueno, sí, si iba al departamento de Sai, pero de todos modos ¡él no era una marioneta!, si iba era porque no tenía nada que hacer, los deberes ya los había hecho durante la tarde de espera provocada por Sai. Además ya le había comprado un obsequio y no iba a tirarlo (si también quería saber si Sai se acordaba de la fecha)

Gaara llegó a la entrada del departamento y tocó la puerta con parsimonia, esperando a que Sai se dignara a abrirle, pasaron más de cinco minutos y Sai no habría, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que efectivamente eran las ocho y diez minutos, ¿acaso era una broma y Sai lo iba a hacer esperar de nuevo? Porque eso no se lo iba a permitir. Volvió a tocar y esperó…

− ¡Ya voy _Gaa – chan_! – respondió una voz desde dentro del departamento, se escuchaba sin aliento, lo que hizo que Gaara se extrañara, la única vez que había escuchado a Sai sin aliento, además de cuando estaba con él, era cuando hacía algún tipo de ejercicio físico, ya que, aunque su novio tuviera una linda figura, deportista no era – espera un poco más por favor – y se escucharon más esfuerzos desde adentro

− ¿Estás bien Sai? – preguntó Gaara desde afuera, con preocupación, la última vez que Sai había movido cosas pesadas solo fue cuando se mudó, y aquella vez unas cajas le cayeron encima dislocándole la muñeca y dejándole varios moretones feos − ¿no quieres que entre a ayudarte?

− No entres Gaara − contestó Sai, Gaara se preocupaba a medida que los objetos se oían más pesados. Hasta que al fin la puerta se entreabrió, revelando a un visiblemente cansado Sai con una sonrisa enorme − ¡Hola amor! – y como si no lo hubiese visto en años se le aventó al cuello al pelirrojo atrapando sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno – ¿me trajiste un regalo? – comentó al separarse y notar el bulto que Gaara tenía en brazos

− Si, ¿puedo pasar? − preguntó Gaara sonriendo

− Cierra los ojos – pidió Sai con una sonrisa que sabía que derretía al menor, a lo que éste obedeció sin chistar – te ves lindo cuando me haces caso ¿sabes? – comentó el azabache provocando una mueca de enfado en el pelirrojo

Entraron despacio y Gaara pudo notar un delicioso aroma que inundaba la cocina y le traía recuerdos especiales

− Abre los ojos – susurró Sai en su oído a lo que Gaara obedeció y cuando lo hizo se quedó sin palabras que describieran lo que sentía, Sai había recreado a la perfección el escenario en el que Sai se le había declarado de una forma muy peculiar, en esas hermosas calles de Paris, con la torre Eiffel de fondo

− Tu… − Gaara no tenía palabras, sus ojos aguamarina se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar aquella noche de hacía tres años – eres increíble

− ¿Lo recuerdas?

**Flashback**

Gaara y Sai estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de París, silenciosamente, ninguno sabía que decir cuando estaban solos y para colmo Naruto y Sasuke los habían dejado para ir a quien sabe donde

− Quieres… ¿tomar algo? – preguntó el azabache con una timidez impropia en él

− Claro

Sin preámbulos se dirigieron a la pequeña cafetería, y pasaron el tiempo conversando de cualquier tema trivial, sin percatarse de que dos siluetas, una rubia y otra azabache los miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Gaara recibió un mensaje de Naruto diciéndolo que Sasuke y él se habían tenido que ir y que lo sentía mucho. El pelirrojo no tardó en hacérselo saber al azabache y entonces, después de pagar decidieron irse al hotel en el que se hospedaban. Ambos caminaban un tanto alejados, mirando como a su alrededor habían muchas parejas que se hablaban al oído o se besaban, no por nada le decían la ciudad del amor. Sai veía el perfecto perfil del chico que tenía a lado, muriéndose de ganas de besarlo tan apasionadamente como lo hacían las parejas a su alrededor.

Gaara estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que solo notó cuando su brazo fue bruscamente jalado y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, recibiendo así su primer beso en toda su vida (sí a los 19 aún no había besado), y quedo impactado al ver quien le daba el beso, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso que Sai le daba

− Respondiste a mi beso – le dijo Sai cuando se separaron en busca de aire, a lo que Gaara solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse – entonces serás mi novio y solo mío ¿entendido? – sentenció aparentando seriedad, a lo que Gaara solo rio por lo bajo y asintió volviendo a besar a su ahora novio

**Fin flashback**

Los recuerdos felices les llevaron minutos, minutos que se volvieron horas y horas que les parecieron eternidades.

Esa noche se volvieron uno solo como jamás lo habían hecho y cuando el velo de la medianoche cayó sobre ellos, Gaara solo sonrió viendo al hermoso dueño de sus pensamientos. Sai había quedado dormido al instante, ere obvio por el hecho de haber trabajado tanto

− Eres infantil – susurró Gaara a su oído – inconstante, orgulloso, vanidoso – por cada calificativo, Gaara depositaba un beso en su pecho – pero… así es como te amo

* * *

><p>Lo termine, espero que me haya salido bien<p>

Denle una oportunidad, es mi primer GaaSai

Sigan la flechita

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
